Seven Seals of the Apocalypse
"These seals are ment to keep the Apocalypse from being unleashed; if they are broken, the Universe' end will begin." -Maveth describing the Seven Seals and their function. The Seven Seals of the Apocalypse are seven seals created by Maveth to prevent the Apocalypse to be unleashed and each seal keeps something at bait. The Seven Seals are both physical and spiritual and they can only be broken where they were forged. Appearence The Seven Seals look like a normal quadrilateral and on each one of them something is painted, indicating the number and what the Seal is binding. Powers and abilities The Seven Seals of the Apocalypse were forged with only the purpose of binding beings or places considered too dangerous by many, so that the world would not be destroyed. If even one of the Seals is destroyed, powerful forces will be unleashed on Earth and from Earth they will spread through the universe, bringing the death of everything. Even possessing a Seal for too long is a problem, since you will be affected by negative forces and they will change you. First Seal * Locusts of the Apocalypse Imprisonment: the First Seal prevents Cain's Locustes to be unleashed on any world, because if that would ever happen, they will start once again to devour all the life on the worlds, destroying all of them until only death is left. The Seal is the lock to these monsters prison and the Archangels hid it very well, because they are fearful of what could happen. ** Higher Aggression: 'taking the First Seal will bring the owner aggressive nature to a much higher level, making him almost bloodthirsty. The Seal will make you more aggressive if you give up to his powers or if you start to act violent. Second Seal * 'Shades Banishment: 'this seal has the purpose to prevent Shades to walk the Earth, since they are capable of facing many threats and they are almost impossible to stop, because even if they are killed, they will immediately return back to life. ** '''Death's Disdain: '''whoever wields the Second Seal will belive himself as invincible and they will become reckless and willing to commit many dangerous acts, regardless of the risks. The person becomes really impulsive and sometimes even while he is dying, he keeps dening it. Third Seal * 'Primordial Beastes Lethargy: 'the Third Seal keeps the Primordial Beastes into a profound lethargy, since Echidna and her Monsters have succeded into binding them to their will and to avoid that their natural powers were used to destroy Avalon, Maveth agreed to put them into a deep sleep. ** '''Zombification: '''whoever holds this seal with himself for too long, he will fall into some kind of zombification and he will simply try to awake the Primordial Beastes, Fourth Seal * 'Prime Demons Imprisonment: '''the Fourth Seal prevents the Prime Demons to be free to walk around the world and it keeps them imprisoned inside Hell. If the Seal is destroyed, the first Seven Prime Demons will no longer be bound to Hell and they will be able to walk freely on Earth. ** '''Evil Induciment: the Seal will bring the wilder closer to commit evil crimes, like Tathamet does through the Mark of Cain, corrupting even the purest beings. Fifth Seal * Opening of Garden of Eden: '''the fourth Seal prevents the Garden of Eden to be opened, since many tried to gain access to it, since here Goddess planted the Tree of Life, which holds a great knowledge about the Universe and it can aòòow the visitor to gain access to what he desires the most, but at a price. ** '''Desire Exhibition: anyone who wields this Seal will be more willing to achieve his goals, carring less of what will happen to the others. Sixth Seal * Eldritch Horrors Sleeping: 'the Sixth Seal is what keeps the Eldritch Horrors asleep and banished into the Void; should it ever be broken, the Eldritch Horrors will be unleashed upon the World once again and they will begin to corrupt everything once again. ** '''Corruption Induciment: '''if anyone keeps the Sixth Seal for himself for too long, the Seal will begin to affect him and his mind will be twisted by the wicked powers of the Eldritch Horrors, bringing them closer to the dark nature of the Outer Gods. Seventh Seal * 'Horsemen Bainding: '''the Seventh Seal is the one that prevent the Apocalypse Horsemen to be freed and regain their full powers, but if it is ever broken, they will be unleashed on Earth and they will bring the destruction on Earth. However as long as the Seal is whole, Apocalypse Horsemen will be weakened. ** '''Horsemen Telepatic Link: anyone who posses the Seventh Seal will be able to communicate with the Horsemen, but he will also be influenced by them and he will be willing to bring the Apocalypse on Earth.' ' Limitations These Seals are very powerful, but once you know where they were forged, you can easily bring them there and break them with a blade sharp enough to do so: the Seals are only indestructible as long as they are not where they were forged. Once there, it will be very easy to break them and to unleash the monsters that they keep locked away.Category:Half Breed Battles Category:Objects